Song of Apology
by purplecat41877
Summary: Roger snaps at Chloe when she offers to help him out and he ends up apologizing with a song.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and Roger are and so is "Song of Apology". Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Song of Apology**

Seventeen year old Chloe Calls was in her room playing a game of Tetris®. Just then, her cell phone rang and she answered as soon as she saw that her boyfriend Roger Stapleman was calling.

"What's up, Roger?" Chloe inquired.

"I'm sorry but I have to cancel our date tonight since I fell behind on my homework," Roger apologized.

"If you want, I can come over and help you."

"I don't need my girlfriend, who graduated high school at sixteen, helping me out!"

"I was just offering," Chloe clarified.

"I may not be as smart as you or in the same ways but I am smart enough to realize that I'm capable of catching up on my homework myself!" Roger retorted.

"Maybe we should hang up before one of us says something we'll regret later," Chloe suggested.

"Fine!" Roger snapped and then hung up. Chloe decided to go to the lab to help Donny out.

* * *

Twenty-four year old Donny was working in the lab when Chloe entered. She sat down next to him and started working on broken items.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern, noticing that Chloe seemed distracted.

"I had an argument with Roger," Chloe admitted. "He cancelled our date for tonight so he could catch up on his homework and snapped at me when I offered to go over to his place and help him out."

"I hope things work out for you and Roger."

"So do I because I don't want us to break up."

"Chloe, do you love Roger?" Donny inquired, making eye contact.

"I do," Chloe admitted.

"Then do what you need to in order to work everything out."

"To start, I'll let Roger come to me when he's ready."

"Good idea since you don't want to make things worse," Donny agreed.

"For now, I can hang out with my best friend," Chloe said with a smile.

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other and went back to their tasks while chatting happily.

* * *

Leo and Raph were practicing in the dojo. Mikey was currently cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Want to spar until dinner?" Leo asked.

"Bring it on," Raph challenged.

Leo got out his katanas and Raph got out his sais. Then they faced each other, bowed, and started sparring.

* * *

At dinner, the turtles and Chloe were having black bean tacos. Mikey placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and asked with concern, "You all right?"

"I will be," Chloe replied, trying to eat her taco even though she had no appetite and asked, "Why?"

"You're barely eating your dinner and this is your favorite food."

"I guess the argument between Roger and I is still bothering me. I hope we can work everything out because I don't want us to break up."

"We don't want you two to break up either," Raph said.

"Chloe, you and Roger are perfect for each other," Leo said.

"I agree with that," Chloe said. "I hope Roger does, too."

"He'll come around," Mikey said with confidence.

"You just need to give him time," Donny said.

"You're right," Chloe said. "He'll come if and when he's ready."

The turtles and Chloe continued to eat and cleaned up when they were done. Then the turtles headed for the cat area while Chloe headed for her room.

* * *

Chloe was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when she heard keyboard music. She went over to her window, looked down, and saw Roger standing on the ground holding his portable keyboard.

 **Song of Apology**

I regret what I said to you.

I never should have said those things.

You are important to me.

You are the one for me.

I'm sorry that I hurt you.

Sorry I let you down.

I never meant to make you feel bad.

I want to be with you.

You make my life complete.

Please accept my song of apology.

You are the light of my life.

The sunshine of my day.

My mind is constantly on you.

You are the one I love.

I'm sorry that I hurt you.

Sorry I let you down.

I never meant to make you feel bad.

I want to be with you.

You make my life complete.

Please accept my song of apology.

I want to be with you.

You make my life complete.

Please accept my song of apology.

I want to be with you.

You make my life complete.

Please accept my song of apology.

My song of apology.

My song of apology.

"I'll be in the living room if you want to join me," Chloe told Roger.

"See you there," Roger agreed and then headed for the front door just as Chloe left her room.

* * *

Chloe was standing in the living room when Roger entered the room. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips.

"That was a beautiful song," Chloe said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Roger apologized.

"I accept your apology."

"I understand that you just wanted to help me out."

"I would never let my intelligence get in the way of our relationship," Chloe assured her boyfriend.

"I see that now," Roger stated.

"I love you, Roger Stapleman."

"I love you, Chloe Calls."

Chloe and Roger wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips. They released each other a couple minutes later.

"By the way, the turtles were hoping to spend some time with you so they could get to know you better," Chloe said.

"Sounds great," Roger agreed.

"I'll let them know when I have the chance."

"I'd better go now so I can finish my homework."

"Need any help?"

"I got it but I appreciate the offer."

"No problem," Chloe said.

"I should go now," Roger said and then he and Chloe kissed on the lips. Then he left the room and Chloe headed for the lab.

* * *

Later, the turtles were watching a monster movie. Chloe had just gone to bed.

"Just wanted to let you know that Chloe and Roger made up," Donny announced. "Roger came by and serenaded Chloe with an apology song that he wrote."

"That's so sweet," Mikey said in awe.

"That I agree with," Raph said.

"They actually make a good couple," Leo commented and his brothers nodded in agreement.

Eventually, the movie ended and the turtles cleaned up after themselves. Then they said good night to each other and headed for their rooms.

The End


End file.
